


His Hair Was Perfect

by daftalchemist



Series: Here There Be Monsters [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, werewolf!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has no idea what to do when he wakes up with a wolf-like body. Fortunately, Cecil is full of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hair Was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to Oxytreza
> 
> I researched actual dog sex in order to write this so this is like way more accurate than it reasonably needs to be
> 
> For a knotting fic exchange with soupengine

The sound of a key in the door was as loud as if it was right next to his ear, though it was on the other side of his house. He whined anxiously, already anticipating what was coming next.

“Carlos?” came a very concerned and very unwelcomed voice. “Are you here?”

Carlos growled softly. Of _course_ he was here. It was _his_ house, and he’d only sent Cecil the text canceling their evening plants just half an hour ago, _specifically_ asking him not to come over.

“I came over as fast as I could,” he continued, his footsteps echoing throughout the house as he searched for the scientist. “I actually… I left the show early because I was worried.”

“I told you not to come at all, Cecil!” Carlos growled, and immediately clamped his hands over his mouth, shocked by how gruff his voice sounded, as though someone had raked their nails along the inside of his throat and left it red and raw.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, voice full of concern, as he finally popped his head through Carlos’ bedroom door. He gasped, a hand flying to his mouth too late to stifle it, but his expression softened a moment later. “Carlos… you’re-”

“Don’t say it!” Carlos snapped, gripping the edge of the mattress hard enough to puncture holes in it. He already knew what he was, what he _appeared_ to be. A wolf, or a wolf _man_ , he supposed was the more correct term. He didn’t know how it had happened, just that he’d woken up to the overwhelming stench of garbage that had not yet been picked up, a kitchen that had needed a thorough cleaning, and whatever horrific dish the neighbor was cooking for breakfast. He couldn’t understand why he was able to smell those things, until he’d gone to hold his nose and had found it was protruding quite a bit further from his face than it normally did, and that it was _wet_. He’d spend a panicked twenty minutes taking an inventory of all the changes he’d undergone overnight, and his panic had only increased moments later when he’d tried to get on with his day as normal and had found he couldn’t fit his fur-covered body in his clothes. He’d spent the better part of the morning hiding in his bedroom dressed only in a labcoat, the only article of clothing he _could_ fit into.

He covered his face with his hands, or covered everything that _wasn’t_ his muzzle at least, and whined again. The bed dipped and he felt an arm around his shoulder, soft lips at his now-pointed ear.

“Are you okay?” Cecil asked, and Carlos shook his head.

“I’m… I’m a _monster_ ,” he sobbed. “Like an _actual_ monster out of a terrible movie. I don’t know how it happened. I don’t know how to fix it!”

Cecil slid closer, rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just-”

“Don’t!” Carlos shouted as he looked down at the radio host. God, was Cecil shorter? Was he _taller_? “I don’t want to hear that this is _normal_. That it’s just my turn for some inane ritual practice, that it’s divine retribution for not following some incomprehensibly arbitrary social norm that I couldn’t possibly have known about without growing up here, or _anything_ like that, Cecil!”

He whimpered and stared at his hands, bits of mattress still clinging to his claws. “I just want to be _me_.”

Cecil said nothing, looking lost in thought for a moment, before kicking off his shoes and climbing onto Carlos’ lap, straddling his legs, and wrapping his arms around his neck. Carlos sighed and returned the embrace, careful not to dig his rather nasty looking claws into Cecil’s skin. Cecil ran his fingers through the fur on Carlos’ neck, slipping them down inside the collar of his lab coat, and Carlos whined low in his throat at the touch. Cecil chucked softly.

“If it’s any consolation,” he began, pulling back from the hug to smile warmly at the scientist, “you’re a _very_ handsome wolf.”

Carlos couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’d rather be a handsome _man_ though.”

“You’re _always_ a handsome man,” Cecil grinned, sliding his hand further inside the lab coat, clearly savoring the sensation of thick, black fur between his fingers. “Why not mix it up and be a handsome wolf for once?”

Carlos hummed thoughtfully and nuzzled Cecil’s cheek, and Cecil lovingly stroked his nose. It felt nice, Carlos had to admit, to have his fur stroked. He found himself wishing Cecil would pet more of him, but quickly pushed the thought to the side. He wasn’t a _dog_. He was a very confused man who needed to stop feeling so okay when weird things happened to him.

“You only like it because I’m covered in hair,” he said with a huff, and he could tell that if his ears weren’t still firmly rooted like a human’s, that they would have been drooping low.

Cecil threaded his fingers through the tuft of hair hanging from Carlos’ chin and grasped it, jerking his head forward far enough to look down into the radio host’s eyes, pitch black sclera and violet pupils staring back at him. He grinned impossibly wide, and his teeth were incredibly sharp, and Carlos whined anxiously.

“I like you for more reasons than just your hair,” Cecil purred as he pressed closer to the scientist, rolling his hips gently against him, and Carlos just barely managed to suppress a shudder.

“C-Cecil,” he stammered out before whining again as Cecil canted his hips against him again and again, ran his fingers through the thick, black fur covering Carlos’ chest.. “I don’t know h-how this body works.”

Cecil chuckled darkly as he pushed the anxious scientist back against the bed, his lab coat falling aside to reveal his slender pink dick protruding from its sheath. Cecil lightly ran his fingers over it and Carlos threw his head back with a soft howl.

“That’s why we need to _experiment_ with it, Carlos,” Cecil murmured and pulled off his t-shirt, dropping it onto the floor. His skin was rapidly darkening, turning the gorgeous charcoal color of his eldritch form. “Find out how it works. You should know that. You’re the scientist.”

Carlos shuddered at the sight of his eldritch beast of a boyfriend eyeing him hungrily, his forked tongue hanging low out of his grinning mouth. He grabbed handfuls of the sheets and gasped as Cecil licked a line up his cock from base to tapered tip, surprised at his own incredible sensitivity. He’d barely been touched and already he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Cecil’s body, press his face into the mattress, and thrust into him until he begged for release.

Instead, he covered his face with a whine, his back arching off the bed as Cecil’s tongue wrapped around his dick, pulling it into his burning hot mouth. He bucked upwards into the slick heat, whimpering with frustration, just wanting more friction or something, _anything_. He just needed more.

“ _Cecil_ ,” he whined, panting heavily as his body became almost unbearably hot under the radio host’s practiced touch.

Cecil released his dick with one last flick of the tongue across the tip, then pushed himself off the bed.

“Wh-where are you going?!” Carlos stuttered in alarm. If Cecil thought he could get him so riled up just to _leave_ because this was too weird…

Cecil chuckled, sprouting a tentacle from his back to stroke the inside of Carlos’ thigh, tease at his hole, and Carlos sighed with pleasure as he eagerly spread his legs.

“Don’t worry, Carlos,” he purred, every one of his eyes locked on the sight of the scientist laid out before him. “I just need to take my pants off for the next experiment.”

Carlos hadn’t even been aware that plaid corduroys _existed_ , but he’d never seen a more gorgeous sight than an incredibly aroused eldritch beast slowly removing a pair of them, his tendrils dripping black rivulets down his thighs. He left the pants on the floor next to his t-shirt and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Carlos’ hips. The tentacle that had been putting wonderful pressure on Carlos’ balls retreated, and Carlos whined for just a moment before he watched as Cecil stuffed the wriggling appendage up inside himself and threw his head back with a roar. He didn’t need to be worked open, Carlos knew. That wasn’t how his body worked. It was just a show, just for him, and Carlos loved it.

Cecil took Carlos’ dick in one clawed hand and hummed in disappointment. “I thought I was doing a good job, but… you don’t seem to be much harder than when we started.”

Carlos shivered and whined, bucking his hips into the touch as best he could with Cecil’s weight sitting heavy on him. “I just don’t think this body works like that. _Believe me_ , there’s nothing I want more right now than to be deep inside you.”

Cecil smiled and lifted his hips, pressing Carlos’ dick into his wriggling mass of tendrils. “ _Really_?”

“ _Yes_!” Carlos practically howled, throwing his head back and panting heavily. “Cecil, _please_. You’re driving me crazy.”

Cecil chuckled and lowered himself onto his cock, whining softly as it sunk deeper and deeper into him, and Carlos _did_ howl, gripping the sheets so tightly that he could feel them tearing between his fingers. He could _feel_ his cock growing, becoming harder inside the smoldering heat of Cecil’s body. Cecil’s tendrils twitched sharply, and he gasped, rolling his hips slowly, pressing himself down against Carlos dick harder and harder each time. His cheeks were flushed a vibrant purple, and he scratched softly at Carlos’ chest as he rocked his hips in a slow rhythm, moaning softly low in his throat, lost in his own pleasure. Carlos smiled and cupped Cecil’s face in his hands, bringing him close enough to lick hot stripes up his neck, nuzzle at his cheek.

“Is that better, querido?” he asked, and Cecil bit his lip as he nodded. Carlos slid his hands down to Cecil’s hips and lifted him slowly, drawing his cock out of his body until just the tip remained inside, then forced him down around it again. Cecil squealed with delight, and immediately picked up the pace himself, thrusting his body back against Carlos’ hips, forcing his cock deep within himself again and again, his tendrils dripping obscene amounts of dark fluid over Carlos’ stomach, matting his fur.

Carlos gripped Cecil’s hips tighter, digging his claws in more than he intended to, but Cecil just gasped and moaned, his rhythm faltering for just a moment. Carlos thrust up into him, not wanting to lose the pace for even a second, every nerve in his body on fire from how amazing it felt to sink himself so deep inside Cecil, his body practically devouring him in his eagerness to fuck himself on Carlos’ engorged cock. Carlos hardly understood how Cecil could stand it. He could _feel_ how tightly stretched Cecil was around his dick, knew it was much larger than usual, but Cecil was loving it, lost in a daze of pleasure, his face the very image of ecstasy, and Carlos couldn’t stand it much longer. His dick was still swelling, he could feel it, pressing so tightly against Cecil’s insides, locking their bodies together, making it so much harder to move. Cecil gasped at the pressure, trying to pull away and ease himself out of being worked open so much, but he was firmly knotted in place. He sat back against it with a whimper, rolling his hips gently, and Carlos couldn’t tell if he was trying to decrease his discomfort or savoring the feeling of having his body stretched wide open.

“Carlos…” he moaned, clawing gently at his chest. “ _Carlos_.”

“Ceec, ‘m gonna-” he began to pant out, but wasn’t able to finish the sentence before he was digging his claws into Cecil’s hips, arching so far off the bed and _howling_ through his orgasm, his mind on fire from the sparks behind his eyes. A sudden cry from Cecil and the sensation of fluid running off of his stomach and pooling around him brought him back to attention just in time to see the gorgeous monster on top of him roughly jerking his tendrils, bringing himself to completion. Carlos grasped the back of his neck and pulled him close, wishing he could kiss him but only managing to nuzzle his cheek and lick his neck and collarbone. Cecil hummed, sleepy but very satisfied, and kissed Carlos’ nose before pushing himself up, his monstrous appearance slowly melting away, and wrinkling his nose in disgust at the mess he’d made.

“I should get a towel,” he said and tried to climb off the bed, but Carlos yelped softly and pushed Cecil’s hips back down against his own, his knot still very swollen. Cecil shuddered and hissed, his body too sensitive for that kind of pressure, and Carlos cringed as he felt his own cum sloshing around inside him. He couldn’t believe how horrible this had gone, or how quickly.

“Sorry, Cecil,” he murmured, letting go of the radio host’s hips. “I guess you’re, uh… you’re stuck with me for a little while.”

Cecil smiled softly and leaned forward, resting his chest against Carlos’ and running his hand along his muzzle. “That’s fine. I like it.”

Carlos snorted. “You like being plugged up with my dick _and_ full of my cum?”

Cecil grinned wider, the smallest of points showing on his teeth. “Do you think this is like that fake monster stuff? Where it happens once a month and all that?”

“Oh _god_ , I hope so.”


End file.
